Eu sempre estive procurando por você
by AnneM.Bell
Summary: Blaine Anderson é cruel, duro, implacável e abusado e a única coisa que traz luz à sua vida é um menino que não pode sequer vê-lo. BadBoy!Blaine Cego!Kurt escrito para Warblerinfections por Chloe Winchester.
1. Com medo do escuro

Fanfic escrita originalmente e em inglês por Chloe Winchester. .net/u/1485136/Chloe_Winchester

.net/s/7505405/1/Ive_Been_Looking_for_You_Forever

Boa leitura. -ABells.

**-Para as infecções Warbles. Espero que isso atenda as suas expectativas. :)-**

**1. Com medo do escuro**

Um garoto sentou-se sozinho em um banco de parque. O sol pálido dança em sua pele de porcelana, o cabelo balança um pouco com a brisa. Ele respira profundamente, uma bengala decorada atrás dele. Seus olhos da cor do céu pareciam olhar para o parque em sua frente, assistindo as crianças brincarem e os cães correrem. Algumas pessoas passaram por ele, mas elas eram invisíveis.

O garoto era cego.

Ele deslizou os óculos de sol sobre os olhos, sentindo o calor do sol em seu rosto, percebendo que seus olhos poderiam queimar se os deixasse expostos.

Suas mãos tatearam ao longo do livro em seu colo, coberto de pontos em um código que apenas ele entendia. Ele riu baixinho consigo durante uma frase de um diálogo. Ele desceu a mão para seu relógio, apertando um botão.

"Duas e treze" o relógio chiou. Ele se levantou com um suspiro e colocou o livro de volta na bolsa, checando duas vezes o fecho para ter certeza de que estava bem guardado. Estava indo embora. Ele estalava a língua, contando o numero de passos enquanto andava com a bengala em sua mão.

Ele ouviu alguns sussurros de crianças confusas enquanto passava, perguntando as suas mães o que havia de errado com ele. Ouviu o cruzamento dos carros ali perto, ouviu um homem a menos de uma quadra gritar para seu filho diminuir a velocidade de sua bicicleta.

Foi um dia agradável.

* * *

><p>Outro garoto se sentou sozinho em sua cama. Sirenes soaram lá fora, nesse bairro que antigamente era agradável, os pais do garoto gritavam no corredor, assim como todos os residentes daquela construção.<p>

O coração daquele menino era duro, duro como pedra. Anos de gritos, anos apanhando de seu pai, de estranhos na rua, anos com sua mãe ignorando as brigas e surras, anos brigando consigo mesmo por quem ele era, anos indo para escolas onde os garotos eram maus assim como ele e anos machucando a si mesmo apenas para ter algum tipo de controle transformaram ele nisso.

Ele era frio, maldoso, difícil e cruel por fora.

Por dentro, lá no fundo, onde ele não deixava ninguém chegar, nem mesmo ele, estava com medo, sozinho, vulnerável. O que ele queria mais desesperadamente do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo era ser amado. Às vezes, quando apanha muito e sua sensibilidade se vai, ele imagina um garoto quente, doce e bonito. Imagina estar em seus braços e todos os problemas, agonias e hematomas derreterem com seu toque.

Ele estava pensando nisso agora, quando o homem que ele chamava de pai invadiu seu quarto, agarrou sua camiseta, o chacoalhando, chamando-o de bicha aos berros e o batendo de novo e de novo com uma força inacreditável enquanto sua mãe continuava a beber na sala de estar.

Quando tudo acabou, limpou o sangue debaixo seu nariz, sentou-se novamente em sua cama, em seu rosto não havia outra expressão além de dor e emoção, cheio de raiva empurrou de volta a garrafa que ele nunca abrira.

Ele atendeu ao telefone, em uma chamada que não podia ser mais indesejada.

"Quê?" Ele atacou.

"Calma aí, cara. Vamos àquela espelunca amanhã ou não?" Wes perguntou, a voz pesada de sarcasmo e diversão.

"Sim, vamos" Ele suspirou.

"Algo errado?" Seu amigo perguntou.

"Não," Ele mentiu "Estou bem".

Blaine Anderson desligou, suas mãos tremeram suavemente como uma garrafa quebrando contra a parede, um grito a seguiu.

Foi uma noite terrível.

* * *

><p>O garoto cego caminhava feliz, certo de que tinha o controle de onde ele estava sabendo que tinha que tomar cuidado naquela parte desconhecida da cidade.<p>

Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

O garoto que o pai gritara para parar tinha passado, esbarrando no cotovelo de Kurt, fazendo-o girar, enquanto um atleta passou pela direita. Uma buzina de carro tocou, os pneus cantaram por um momento breve, seus pés enrolados neles mesmos, fazendo-o cair.

Ele respirou funda e lentamente várias vezes, as palmas de sua mão esfoladas. De pressa, ele tomou sua bengala, clicando suavemente para tentar ouvir onde estava.

Ele podia sentir as construções e as pessoas ao seu redor, provavelmente o encarando. Mas... mas nada mais era familiar. Virou-se desorientado, e agora, com medo do escuro. Kurt Hummel estava perdido.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, mais que infernos você está fazendo aqui"?<p>

O garoto riu, balançando os cachos em seu rosto. "Cale a boca, Wes. Apenas confie em mim."

"Esse lugar é uma cidade de vacas," Jeff reclamou.

"É? Bem, nossa concorrência está aqui. Podemos então ver as pequenas vadias que teremos que derrubar," Ele respondeu.

"Como eles são chamados mesmo?" Nick perguntou.

"Nude Erections" Jeff deu uma risadinha. Blaine bateu no braço dele.

"Idiota"

"Hey" Thad disse, sorrindo e apontando para o outro lado da rua "Olhem isso".

Blaine olhou, ajustando sua jaqueta. Ele gelou.

Um garoto. Um garoto macio, bonito caminhou pela calçada do outro lado da rua. Ele estava estalando a língua, um olhar um pouco em pânico em seu rosto, batendo a bengala que estava em sua mão quase freneticamente. Blaine achou que ele tinha uma musica rápida presa na linda cabeça dele.

"Parece que ele está no seu time, Blaine." David brincou, cutucando-o nas costelas.

"Cale a boca" Ele disse, rindo levemente.

"Que tal irmos dizer um olá?" Wes sorriu, atravessando a rua e indo na direção dele. Blaine franziu a testa.

Ele não queria aquilo. Por alguma razão estranha, ele queria que eles deixassem o garoto angelical em paz. Ele não tinha certeza do porquê se sentiu desse modo, mas a última coisa que ele queria era incomodá-lo. Ele queria deixá-lo nesse estado de beleza intocável. Mas Wes e os outros estavam indo na direção dele, rindo.

"Hey, cara" Thad sorriu, zombando dele. O garoto congelou.

"Óculos legais" Trenton comentou, arrancando-os do rosto dele. "Se importa se eu experimentá-los?"

"Por favor" Sua voz também era celestial; um sino suave e doce que fez o coração de pedra de Blaine derreter. "Por favor, eu não quero nenhum problema, só estou tentando chegar em casa"

Ele não olhou para eles enquanto falava. Ele não olhava para nada. Ele apertou os olhos para a luz estreita do sol, segurando a bengala na mão, quase choramingando quando Thad a tirou dele.

"Para que isso, para a vovó?" Ele bufou.

"Deixem-me em paz!" Ele implorou.

Então Blaine entendeu tudo. Os óculos de sol, a bengala, os olhos sem direção...

"Droga" Ele suspirou. "Pessoal, parem" Eles começaram a insultá-lo, ignorando o pedido de Blaine "PAREM COM ISSO!"

"Cara, o que há de errado?" Wes perguntou. O anjo estava pressionado contra a parede da construção, o peito chacoalhando enquanto ele tentava respirar, os olhos cheios de lágrimas assustadas.

"Ele é cego" Ele sibilou. David bufou.

"E daí?" O garoto fez o mesmo barulho assustado novamente. O estômago de Blaine estava fervendo por razões desconhecidas.

"_E daí_? Você tem realmente titica na cabeça? Saia de perto dele!" Ele o empurrou para trás, arrancando os óculos de sol de Trent. "Vá para a droga de escola. Encontro vocês lá."

"Blai-"

"VAI!" Ele rosnou. "Ou eu chuto a sua bunda aqui mesmo e agora mesmo!"

"Okay, okay." Flynn disse, erguendo as mãos e se afastando. "Estamos indo. Desculpe por assustá-lo"

"_Princesa_" Jeff acrescentou baixinho. Eles foram embora, deixando um Blaine irracionalmente irritado.

Ele olhou para o anjo, segurando a bengala em sua mão, esperando-o relaxar. "Desculpe por isso. Eles... Eles são estúpidos."

"Você também vai me machucar?" Ele perguntou, tremendo, ainda com medo.

"Não," Blaine assegurou. Mantendo um limite em sua voz. "Não, eu não vou" Ele olhou em volta "Onde você está tentando ir?".

"Minha casa" Ele guinchou.

"Qual, hum..." Ele estava nervoso. Porque diabos estava nervoso? "Onde você mora?"

Kurt estava corando, lagrimas de frustração em seus olhos. Ele culpou aquela maldita criança em sua bicicleta por tudo isso.

"Onde nós estamos agora?" Ele sussurrou, odiando-se por confiar nesse rude estranho. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de cigarro, persistente em sua jaqueta, que era de couro. Ele supôs pela frieza do material que sentiu perto de seu braço. Também sentiu o cheiro de colônia. Talvez condimento velho, gel de cabelo e chiclete. Pela mais ridícula das razões, ele achou o aroma quase inebriante.

"107th, Ballard" Ele disse. Kurt engoliu em seco, tentando piscar as lagrimas para fora.

"Norte" Ele respirou.

"Okay" Blaine acenou. Alcançando sua mão, tendo que pegar a esquerda, devido à bengala estar na direita dele. "Venha, eu levo você".

Kurt logo parou quando ele tentou guiá-lo. "Eu nem ao menos sei o seu nome," Ele respirou.

"Eu sou Blaine"

"Kurt"

O anjo tinha um nome. Pela primeira vez em anos, literalmente anos, Blaine sorriu.

"**Comentários são bem-vindos e amados! Diga-me o que você acha."**


	2. Velas

Kurt desconfiava desse menino. Se ele era tão mau quanto seus amigos, então não havia nada a dizer para impedi-lo.  
>"Oh, aqui", disse ele, colocando os óculos de volta em seu rosto. Kurt saltou, ainda abalado de antes. "Desculpe!" Blaine disse, castigando-se por esquecer da sua incapacidade de ver.<br>Tinha uma genuína qualidade atrás do frio que ele emitiu inicialmente. Sua mão sobre a dele era suave, insensível, mas gentil. Ele podia sentir o limite de cortes nos nós de seus dedos, causados por brigas. Ele tinha certeza de que seus olhos eram tão frios quanto a primeira camada de sua voz, e ele se perguntou com que o resto dele poderia parecer.  
>Ele não sabia o que esse menino, Blaine, queria com ele, ou qual era o ponto, mas ele queria saber mais.<br>"Então", ele se aventurou, indo adiante em sua missão. "Você estudo no McKinley?"  
>"Não. Academia Dalton. Em Westerville", disse ele rispidamente.<br>_Ótimo, eu estou sendo levado para casa por um criminoso_, ele pensou. Ele poderia humilhá-lo o quanto ele quisesse, mas lá ... Havia algo, certo de que esse menino chamado Blaine, que usavam couro, cheirava a goma de mascar e cigarros que fizeram Kurt querer ficar com ele e manter a mão na sua.  
>Blaine parecia ser maravilhoso. Ele balançou a cabeça, percebendo que ele estava falando. "O quê?"<br>"Eu disse, onde você estuda?" Ele repetiu. Kurt sentiu um sorriso malicioso.  
>"McKinley", afirmou, antecipando a zombaria que se seguiu.<br>"Hum, como você-?"  
>"Só porque eu não posso ver como todo mundo pode, não significa que eu não pode me manter academicamente", retrucou, agitado, corando. "Mando fazer meus livros em Braille, tem um cadeado no meu armário e eu não tenho aula de ginástica, ok?" Ele resmungou.<br>"Uau, desculpe", Blaine disse, tentando livrar-se da culpa que sentia por envergonhá-lo. Ele manteve isso longe da sua voz. "Só curiosidade. Não precisa bancar a puta." Kurt fez uma profunda careta.  
>"Se você ouvisse todo professor, colega e adulto que você já entrou em contato sempre dizer exatamente a mesma coisa para você, você seria um pouco irritado também", ele cuspiu. Ele estava fulminando agora, desejando poder ir embora, mas ele não tinha idéia de onde estava. "Que rua estamos?" Ele exigiu.<br>"Hum, Cherry," ele respondeu.  
>"Enfrente?"<br>"Norte".  
>"De qual lado?"<p>

"Esquerda"

"Muito bem, então, Blaine", disse ele firme, com raiva: "Eu posso encontrar meu caminho daqui. Obrigado por me humilhar e fingir me ajudar." Ele ia sair. Blaine agarrou a mão para detê-lo.

"Hey, hey, espere um segundo", suplicou ele. _Você não pode ir.__Ainda não, acabei de conhecer você.__Eu quero saber mais, eu quero saber tudo sobre você.__Você não pode ir ainda._ Ele limpou a garganta, retirando as vulnerabilidades. "Olha, eu não quis ofendê-lo, ok? Me desculpe se eu deixei você doido, realmente." Kurt franziu a testa, determinado.  
>"Eu não acredito em você", disse ele.<br>"O que posso fazer para você acreditar em mim?" Ele perguntou, exasperado.  
>De repente, Kurt colocou as mãos no rosto dele, dedos nos cantos da boca, olhos e nas bochechas. "Diga isso de novo", exigiu.<br>"O que você está-?"  
>"Deixe-me fazer isso, ok?" Ele disse. "Diga isso de novo, por favor."<br>"Eu sinto muito se eu deixei você doido. Eu estou muito, muito triste. Eu não estava tentando humilhá-lo ou qualquer coisa, eu não estava", disse ele.  
>Kurt podia ver quando ele precisava. Agora ele podia ver um monte de coisas. Ele viu a pele lisa de Blaine e cabelo encaracolado, escuro, talvez, mas isso era apenas um palpite. Ele viu a suavidade dos seus lábios e ... e da sinceridade de suas palavras. Kurt podia ver Blaine então, ver seu rosto. Havia buracos que teve de preencher, é claro, mas ele podia vê-lo, e a verdade.<br>"Ok", ele respirou, lentamente tomando sua mão. "Eu acredito em você." Blaine sorriu novamente, surpreendendo a si mesmo. Ele estava tão desacostumado a isso...  
>"Posso te levar para casa, ainda?" Ele perguntou, a voz travada entre busca e permissão. Kurt acenou com a cabeça, decidindo conceder-lhe isso. "Pode".<p>

* * *

><p>Burt franziu a testa, vendo o seu filho vir com um menino que ele não conhecia... Um menino que tinha uma expressão fixa de raiva e arrogância. Sua jaqueta de couro marrom era desgastada, camisa branca apertada manchada com graxa que ele supôs ser de algum tipo de motocicleta perigosa. Um cigarro pendendo nos lábios, dedos feridos, uma cruz pendurada no pescoço.<p>

_Bem, suponho até mesmo sacos de lixo precisam de religião..._ Pensou venenosamente. O que ele queria saber era o que este menino 'fora da linha' estava fazendo com seu filho.  
>"Obrigado", Kurt disse baixinho, olhando para ele, bem... Em sua direção. Blaine deu de ombros, mantendo a calma.<br>"Não tem problema." O pálido anjo começou a se afastar. "Hey, espere!" Ele disse que, segurando seu braço. "Hã, eu posso te ver de novo algum dia?"  
>Kurt fez uma pausa, o coração parou, rosto vermelho e quente. <em>Será que... Ele... <em>  
><em>Ele apenas pediu... Me pediu para sair... Não foi?<em>  
>"O quê?" Ele guinchou.<br>Blaine olhou para ele, em sua pele macia e cabelo, os lábios e... E muito mais.  
>"Hum, você... posso vê-lo novamente?" Ele repetiu, tentando não parecer ansioso ou desesperado.<br>Então, ele tinha ouvido corretamente. "Hum, eu, uh..."  
>Blaine balançou a cabeça. <em>Olhe para si mesmo<em>, ele pensou, reabrindo velhas feridas. _Por que alguém iria querer você? Especialmente alguém como ele?_ "Está tudo bem", ele suspirou. "Está tudo bem. Você não tem que ir se você não quiser. Ta legal." Afastou-se, virando-se. Kurt agarrou sua mão.  
>"Espere", disse ele, sabendo que seu pai provavelmente foi vê-lo nesse exato momento. "Eu quero". Os olhos de Blaine arregalaram-se.<br>"Você quer?"  
>"Uhum", ele balbuciou.<br>"Hm", ele sorriu, jogando cigarro fora. "Eu vou passar por aqui amanhã... Você quer sair?" Ele tentou soar legal, liso e suave e distante.  
>"Você vai para a escola?" Ele perguntou.<br>"Uhum".  
>"Então você pode me encontrar lá fora", ele murmurou. "Se você quiser."<br>"Kurt!" Seu pai o chamou.  
>"Definitivamente".<br>"Tudo bem", ele estava sorrindo novamente.  
>"Kurt!"<br>"Estou indo!" Ele disse. Blaine olhou pra porta. "Tchau, Blaine," o anjo sorriu. O coração de Blaine saltou no peito.  
>"Vejo você por aí, Kurt".<br>Kurt contou a caminho da porta, ouvindo passos hesitantes de Blaine se retirando, na grama. Ele passou pelo seu pai, sem parar, sorrindo para si mesmo.  
>"Quem era?" Burt exigiu, seus instintos para proteger seu filho tomando conta dele.<br>"Um amigo", Kurt disse suavemente, pendurando o casaco.  
>"Que tipo de amigo?"<br>"Ainda não sei." Ele podia ouvir a euforia em sua voz, o que o preocupava um pouco.  
>"Kurt", ele suspirou. "Eu não sei se eu quero que você saindo com alguém assim."<p>

"Alguém assim como?"  
>"Não se faça de idiota comigo. Você sabe do que eu estou falando", disse ele firmemente. Kurt suspirou.<br>"Ele é apenas um garoto legal que me levou para casa depois que eu me perdi no parque", explicou. "Eu não vejo por que eu não deveria sair com ele." Burt suspirou, os braços cruzados e as narinas queimando. Kurt ouviu sua respiração profunda. Ele bateu de leve no ombro de seu pai.  
>"Está tudo bem, papai. Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe", ele sorriu e subiu as escadas.<p>

* * *

><p>"Eu te disse, eu quero ir para o Lima com os garotos!" Ele defendeu incapaz de bloquear os golpes ao lado de seu rosto. Seu pai o agarrou no colarinho, batendo-o contra a parede e encarando-o.<p>

"Não minta para mim, seu pequeno bastardo!" Ele gritou, um bafo de álcool agredindo ele. "Qual de seus amigos você viu, hã? Quem você fudeu, bicha?" Blaine o empurrou.  
>"Eu não fiz isso!" Ele rosnou, sangue nos lábios. "Não é da sua merda de conta o que eu fiz!"<br>"VOCÊ NÃO VOLTE A FALAR COMIGO, GAROTO!"

* * *

><p>Ele voltou para seu quarto, batido e instável.<p>

Em um mundo perfeito em algum lugar, esta noite teria sido muito diferente. "Eu conheci um cara hoje, papai", ele diria. "Ele é perfeito e lindo e eu nunca vi ninguém como ele."  
>"Isso é ótimo, Blaine," seu pai iria responder. "Estou feliz por você."<br>Mas não.  
>Ele abaixou a cabeça, coração pesado e o corpo dolorido. Ele tinha piorado, sim... Mas Blaine não tinha certeza de quanto ele poderia suportar, antes que ele não agüentou.<br>Ele cobriu o rosto, uma lágrima escorregou pelo rosto.  
>Ele esperava que fosse melhor amanhã.<p>

**Me desculpem a demora. Mas taí. Fiquem de olho terças e quintas OK? ;] Bjoos**


	3. Holofote

**3. Holofote**

"Cara, que porra aconteceu com você?" Thad perguntou, olhando-o. Blaine balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Você tinha que ver o outro cara", ele riu.

Os Warblers sabiam bem. Blaine não era de entrar em brigas, muitas vezes, intimidava o outro cara –ou caras- de fora, apesar de sua altura ser abaixo da média, mas quando entrava , geralmente saia sem um arranhão. A única pessoa que podia com Blaine era o seu velho.

"O que vocês descobriram na noite passada?" Blaine perguntou, sentindo o pulsar dos olhos.

"Nude Erections não tem ensaio, mas alguns _amplos_estava praticando qualquer maneira", disse Jeff.

"Ela é boa," Nick concordou. "Ela parece engraçada quando ela canta, embora".

"Boca grande maldita", Wes riu, David e Thad balançaram a cabeça.

"Se vestindo como se ela tivesse quatro anos."

"Ou 80!"

"Tudo bem, calem a boca", ele suspirou. "Eu entendi. Vou novamente essa noite."

"Quer que a gente vá junto?" Flynn ofereceu.

"Não", ele disse rapidamente. "Uh, não. Eles não vão me reconhecer. Se alguém ver vocês novamente eles vão saber. Eu vou sozinho."

Os cantores vândalos trocaram olhares.

"Você está vendo aquele bicha cego de ontem, não é?" Thad exigiu.

"Olha a boca", retrucou. "E não é da porra da sua conta o que eu estou fazendo. Eu estou indo para ver o que esse clube Glee pode fazer, ok?"

"Ok, ok."

Blaine sabia que eles não acreditaram nele, porque não deveriam, mas ele não se importava. Ele não se importava com nada, exceto em ver Kurt novamente.

* * *

><p>"Quem era aquele cara com quem você estava ontem?" Finn perguntou. Kurt fez uma careta.<p>

"Por que isso é da sua conta?" Ele perguntou, fechando seu armário e indo para a aula.

"Porque ele não se parece com o tipo de cara com quem você sairia... ou quer sair", disse ele. Kurt apertou os lábios, irritado.

"Minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta, Finn."

"É quando parece que alguém está se aproveitando de você", disse ele, tentando provar seu ponto.

"Finn, posso cuidar de mim", assegurou. "Você nem sequer falou com ele."

"Olha, _Puck_ disse que ele era um cara mau. Ele o conhece do reformatório e _ele_o assusta!" Cuspiu, frustrado.

"Se Puck pensa assim, então ele pode falar comigo mesmo. Eu não acho que haja nada de errado com Blaine a não ser de que as pessoas tendem a julgá-lo muito rapidamente. Ele se arriscou por mim quando seus amigos estavam assediando-me e me ajudou a chegar em casa ", explicou. "Alguém que pode fazer isso não é nada além de corajoso. Agora, se você me der licença, tenho aula de francês." Ele distânciou-se, esquivando-se habilmente um atleta que enfiou o pé na tentativa de derrubá-lo.

* * *

><p>"Talvez ele não esteja vindo," Kurt suspirou.<p>

"Kurt, só se passaram trinta segundos", Rachel assegurou, dando tapinhas no ombro dele. "Com o que ele se parece, de novo?"

"Sonhador, eu imagino", ele riu, balançou a cabeça. "Hum, cabelos crespos, cerca de dois centímetros mais curtos do que eu ..."

"Os olhos grandes e uma disposição mal-humorada?" Ela perguntou.

"Será que ele está fumando?"

"Mmhm."

"É ele".

"Ele está vindo até nós?" Ele engasgou.

"Uh huh. Sua noite brilhando em couro veio para te levar para as favelas desconhecidas", disse ela, sorrindo.

"Não brinque."

O sorriso de Rachel desapareceu. "Ele está machucado." Kurt fez uma careta, de repente preocupado ... preocupado com alguém que mal conhecia.

"Ei, Kurt", Blaine disse, tentando não parecer tão feliz como se sentia. O espancamento de seu pai fazia valer a pena vê-lo novamente.

Ele estava tão bonito quanto ontem, mas em diferentes, ainda igualmente adoráveis, roupas.

Rachel estava quase engasgando neste menino novo que estava fumando _nos terrenos da escola _onde os professores podiam vê-lo sem piscar, com um olho roxo, um lábio cortado e um corte em seu rosto. Ela saltou quando seus olhos irritados encararam-na.

"Você vai continuar olhando, menininha, ou vai voltar ao recesso com o resto da primeira série?" Ele perguntou, insatisfeito de ser tratado como uma atração secundária. Ela fez uma careta.

"Vejo você no ensaio, Kurt", ela cuspiu, distanciando-se.

"Isso foi rude," Kurt também fez uma careta.

"Eu não gosto de ser observado por uma garota que não conheço como se fosse um zoológico", defendeu. "Ela foi rude primeiro."

Kurt suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Ela faz isso." Ele limpou a garganta. "Eu tenho ensaio até as quatro e meia."

"Legal. Vou te levar para jantar quando estiver pronto", disse ele, sem fazer perguntas. A reação inicial de Kurt foi para concordar com qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. Mas ele parou por um instante, ouvindo o tom. Ele tinha feito isso antes, exigido um encontro em vez de agir como o cavalheiro que Kurt sabia que estava ali em algum lugar. Ele não teria sido tão inútil se ele não fosse.

Ele engoliu em seco, determinado. "Não." Ele quase pode ouvir os pensamentos de Blaine tropeçarem uns sobre os outros.

"N-não?" Ele gaguejou. "Mas, você disse ontem-"

"Eu disse que ia sair com você. Você não disse nada sobre jantar", ele corrigiu.

"Então, o que você quer fazer?" Ele resmungou, o coração ainda batendo com medo de Kurt não querer nada com ele.

"Eu quero te conhecer melhor", explicou o anjo. "Então eu vou decidir se eu quero ir jantar com você ou não. Você deve estar acostumado a qualquer outro cara que você chamar para sair cair em todo o seu falso e arrogante charme, mas ao contrário deles, eu posso ver através de você." Ele disse que tão firme e com fé definida de tal forma que Blaine não questionou. Ele podia apostar que, até o final da noite, Kurt iria conhecê-lo melhor do que ninguém.

_E se ele não gostar de mim? __E se ele não me der uma chance como todos os outros?  
><em>  
>"Eu deveria começar a ensaiar", disse Kurt, pegando a mão dele."Você pode vir espionar, se quiser." Blaine franziu a testa.<p>

"Como você sabe que eu estou nos Warblers?" Ele empalideceu. Kurt sorriu.

"Eu não sabia, você acabou de me dizer." Blaine sorriu afetadamente.

_Bastardo insolente_.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, quem é esse?" Quinn perguntou.<p>

"Quem?" Puck disse, olhando para a platéia.

"É, ele não é", sorriu Santana.

"Ele é _gay _Santana," Kurt resmungou. "E ele é apenas um amigo." Finn pigarreou. Os olhos de Puck cresceram.

"Kurt, cara-"

"Ok, pessoal," Sr. Schue interrompeu. "Vamos indo."

* * *

><p>Demorou um momento para Blaine se mover depois deles terem parado. Ele estava assistindo Kurt, apenas olhando para ele com a boca aberta, estupefato. Se esse menino fosse mais angelical, ele teria asas e uma auréola. O jeito que ele cantava era ... era tão bonito que fez seu coração doer.<p>

Ele finalmente se levantou, sacudindo a cabeça para voltar a si mesmo enquanto se dirigia até ele.

"Ei, aqui!" Ele chamou, ignorando os outros adolescentes olhando para ele. Kurt voltou em sua direção, sorrindo e girando uma garrafa de água. "Isso foi ótimo."

"Obrigado", disse ele, sorrindo suavemente.

"Eu não sabia que sua faixa era..." Ele parou, balançando a cabeça. "Só, wow". Kurt corou. "Você quer ir à um parque ou algo assim?"

"Sim, eu quero", o anjo sorriu.

"Você se importa se falamos de você agora?" Blaine perguntou gentilmente. A noite estava fria e ficando mais fria enquanto continuava. As estrelas e a lua brilhavam acima de suas cabeças. Ele assistiu o brilho suave dançando na pele de porcelana de Kurt, iluminando todos os seus recursos; os olhos brilhando.

Ele deixava difícil para Blaine respirar, principalmente quando ele se virou para olhá-lo.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu não quero falar sobre mim", ele disse simplesmente. Kurt franziu a testa um pouco.

"Soa triste", comentou. "Você está bem?"

"É, eu to legal." Kurt tocou seu rosto. Ele suspirou. "Eu estou bem."

"Mentiroso". Blaine jogou as mão ao longe.

"Eu não quero falar sobre mim, o que você não entendeu disso?" Ele atacou. Kurt se encolheu, magoado e um pouco confuso.

"Okay", ele guinchou. Blaine suspirou, xingando a si mesmo e amolecendo.

"Ei," ele disse suavemente, tomando sua mão. "Apenas não é o mais feliz dos assuntos para falar, ok? Eu quero falar sobre você. Eu quero ouvir mais sobre você."

"Você deveria ser assim mais vezes", disse Kurt, incapaz de se impedir de memorizar como a mão de Blaine, calorosa e gentil, sentia.

"Você gosta de legal?" Ele perguntou. Kurt concordou. Blaine limpou a garganta, sem saber por que ele sempre ficava com a lingua presa quando estava com esse garoto. "Eu vou, hm, eu vou trabalhar nisso." Kurt corou de novo.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?" Ele disse suavemente.

"Aham".

"Por que você quer tanto ficar ao meu redor?" Ele se perguntava. Agora Blaine estava rosa e feliz que ele não podia vê-lo.

"N-Não sei. Eu só quero", ele encolheu os ombros. "Não é porque eu sinto pena de você ou qualquer outra coisa, não pense isso. Eu só..."

"Você não sente pena?"

"Não."

"E você não está fazendo como uma piada porque eu sou feio ou algo assim?" Blaine ficou olhando para ele, incrédulo.

"Você não é feio", disse ele francamente. Kurt mastigou o lábio, olhando para o colo.

"Ninguém nunca disse isso antes."

Blaine olhou para mãos deles, então para o rosto dele.

"Deveriam."

* * *

><p>Blaine falou de si mesmo, evitando o assunto 'pais'. Uma parte do que ele disse a este rapaz que mal sabia tudo o que ele queria saber, algo que ele nunca havia permitido antes.<p>

"Eu não sou muito de futebol", ele encolheu os ombros. "Meu caso de amor com cachecóis meio que me tira de qualquer outra coisa." Blaine riu. Ele _riu._

"Eu gosto da sua risada," Kurt sorriu. Blaine franziu a testa.

"É apenas uma risada."

"Eu sei. Mas a sua é legal." Blaine engoliu em seco, de repente nervoso, a boca seca, palmas das mãos molhadas.

"Eu gosto de você", ele admitiu. "Eu... Eu gosto de você." Kurt corou. "Você gostaria de ir jantar comigo na sexta à noite?"

Kurt sorriu. _Agora está muito melhor_, pensou ele.

"Sim, eu gostaria", disse ele, tentando manter a voz firme. Ele ouviu o vacilo leve na voz de Blaine, quando ele perguntou, o que fez ele se sentir melhor sobre o seu próprio tremer.

Blaine sorriu, desviando o olhar, envergonhado. "Você está sorrindo?" Kurt perguntou.

"Sim", ele murmurou, ainda corando.

"Posso ver?" Ele perguntou, erguendo a mão. O sorriso de Blaine cresceu.

"Claro."

Kurt tocou suavemente o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele viu as rugas nos cantos dos olhos, sentiu suas bochechas rechonchudas no alto de seu rosto. Ele sentiu as ondulações que se espalham a partir de seus lábios (covinhas), boca se curvando em lábios macios.

"De que cor são seus olhos?" Ele sussurrou.

"Castanhos. Como caramelo, acho. Não como merda." Kurt riu, ainda segurando o rosto dele.

"E o seu cabelo?"

"Castanho escuro. Quase preto."

"Sua pele?"

"Eu sou italiano, se isso ajuda." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Ajuda." Os olhos de Kurt estavam fechados, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto bonito enquanto ele continuou a pensar sobre suas características. Ele sentiu a protuberância do seu pomo de Adão, o ângulo agudo de sua mandíbula e a pequena curva no nariz.

"Eu posso ver você", ele sorriu. "Eu posso ver você." Blaine olhou para ele, ainda sorrindo.

"Como o Demolidor", comentou.

"Huh?"

"O Demolidor, o super-herói?" Ele perguntou. O sorriso de Kurt cresceu.

"Eu posso conviver com isso", ele disse suavemente. "Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?"

"Estou tocando seu rosto, você pode me perguntar o que quiser."

"Você... Você já teve um namorado antes?" Kurt fez uma pausa, uma onda de dor intermitente no rosto. Ele tirou as mãos.

"Não", ele sussurrou. "Eu nunca tive qualquer pessoa _interessada _em mim antes." Blaine franziu a testa, uma pontada indo ao seu coração, algo que ele não tinha permitido nos últimos anos. Ele olhou para ele, para esse belo, doce garoto angelical e se perguntou por que na terra alguém não havia reparado nele mais cedo.

"Eu não entendo como."

O anjo sorriu com tristeza.

"Eu sou cego, efeminado e gay. Eu sou um tipo de um tipo específico. Não é um monte de pessoas que querem lidar com a minha deficiência, muito menos o senso de moda incrível e eu soo como Judy Garland," ele disse suavemente. "Eu dei meu coração para as pessoas antes e nunca recebi nada em troca. Estou só esperando, eu acho."

Blaine apertou a mão dele, querendo saber quem o magoou para que ele pudesse matá-los mais tarde. "Você não tem que esperar mais."

Ele surpreendeu-se, gelando e empalidecendo. "Eu..." Ele procurou o rosto de Kurt, tentando descobrir o que ele estava pensando. Ele estava olhando para nada, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Blaine respirou fundo, dando um rápido beijo em seu rosto e ficando em pé.

"Eu vou te levar pra casa." Kurt olhou para ele, levantando-se e tentando manter a respiração sob controle.

"Ok". Ele devolveu o beijo na bochecha antes de começar a andar.

Um sentimento estranho inchou dentro de Blaine que ele não chegou a reconhecer. A maioria das pessoas chamaria isso de felicidade.

-Mais em breve!

(N/T: 'Nude Erections' é apelido para New Directions que significa Novas Direções, o apelido traduzido seria Ereções Nuas... -.-' E eu, particularmente, não vejo como ficaria bom traduzido, então deixei assim mesmo, OK? Outra coisa... tem frases que parecem estranhas, eu sei, mas eu gosto de acompanhar a tradução e carregar a essência da fic, então se vocês não entenderem algo, me contatem que eu ajudo.

E eu tenho a mania imperdoável de chamar Will Schuester de e não Sr... Então se encontrarem uma vez Sr, outra vez Mr, me avisem que eu arrumo, OK? Desculpem a demora ;* ) E -prometo que não encho mais o saco- essa droga ta comendo palavras... ' então... qualquer coisa.. já sabem ;)


End file.
